


For a moment, i became air

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, POV Wendy, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, Short, ftlgbtpride2020, poetry but it doesn't rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Air is my element. It's what vanishes from my lungs when I stare at your hair.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	For a moment, i became air

Air is my element.

It's my first memory and my every thought, it's how I perceive the outside world.

It's what vanishes from my lungs when I stare at your hair, your eyes, your smile for too long.

The wind is my companion.

It's a sign that better times will come, it's one of the few constants in the messiness of our universe.

It's what hits my heart when you speak my name.

The breeze is a sweet caress.

It's a moment of familial peace before the battle, it's a warm welcome back home.

It's how it feels to be hugged by you.

A gale is chaos, though that doesn't mean it can't be endured.

It's the moments of self-doubt that you must overcome.

It's what happened to my head after you kissed me.

Last night, I dreamt I'd become air and that I traveled all the way to you.

I dreamt that you breathed me in, then returned me to my body with that kiss.

I don't know what it means, but I think I'll find out if you do it again.


End file.
